The Best Valentines Gift
by KatieScarlett30
Summary: Lois has a gift for Clark though she does not know it


Best Valentines Gift

Best Valentines Gift

14th February 1997

Lois and Clark entered their brownstone after finishing work they hung up their coats Lois went through the mail. She finds a large pink envelope with her name on it she looked at Clark and she smiled then opened the envelope and read the words a tear rolled down her cheek wondering what she did to deserve him.

"Thank you?" She kissed him then put the card on top of the fireplace then looks looked through the rest of the mail. "Oh here's two for you." She handed the cards to Clark he took them and opened them both and smiled they were both from Lois but one was addressed to Clark Kent the other was addressed to Superman.

"Huh, cute, very cute." He kissed her. "So I've booked us a table at Mario's for nine and I thought we could maybe go see a bad movie make out in the back row."

"Clark Jerome Kent you're incorrigible." She looked down at the mail grinning "Oh you have another card." She handed it to him he opened it. "Who's it from?" She asked

"Err no one." Clark said trying to hide the card

"Come on who's it from." She made a grab for it but he snatched it out the way as he did he fell onto the couch taking her with him. "Clark it's not funny let me see!" She began thumping his chest which Clark took as playful and began wrestling her. "Clark tell me who it's from."

"Why it doesn't matter it's no big deal?"

"If it's no big deal then it doesn't matter if…" She grabbed it this time getting it. "…I see it." Lois read the card Clark winced waiting for her reaction she sat up her chin dropped as she continued to read. "Huh Lana."

"It doesn't mean anything Lois. It's just a sort of a joke between us we've been sending cards to each other for years." Lois stood up and looked at him.

"Wait you sent her a card?"

"No, no I haven't sent her one since we started dating."

"Uh huh so this is what just a joke?"

"Yeah."

"Well it doesn't sound like I joke. She says she misses you and that breaking up was the biggest mistake and wants you back the little… she knows you're married."

"Lois this doesn't mean anything." He takes the card and sets fire to it with his heat vision and threw it into the fireplace. "See! She may want me back but I am not available because I'm yours." He kissed her. "Now how about you go get ready so we can celebrate our valentines day?"

"You're mine huh?"

"Yep forever and always." He kissed her. "I love you. I always have from the moment I met you and after three and a half years I still get tingles just thinking about you she never did that."

"Oh Clark your such a romantic."

"Well let's go get ready so I can romance you more,"

Lois and Clark come out of the movie theatre Lois is laughing Clark doesn't quite know why.

"Huh oh come on Clark that was a good movie." She smiled.

"It was alright but a bunch of guys taking their kit off just doesn't appeal to me."

"Oh lighten up it was funny who knew the Brits could make good films."

"The Italian Job."

"Four Weddings and a Funeral." Clark rolled his eyes.

"Okay it was slightly amusing little hard to believe though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well six grown men striping just because they can't find work."

"Come on lets go I'm starving."

"Hum well I hope you don't plan on getting much sleep you know what pasta dose to me." He smiled and kissed her. "Hum maybe I'll give you your personal performance of The Full Monty."

"Now that would be worth seeing."

Later Lois and Clark returned home. Clark is kissing at her neck and ear as Lois tried to unlock the door when she got it opened she turned round in his arms and kissed him they walk up the stairs discarding their clothes on the way by the time they get to the bedroom they are both striped to the waste they lay on the bed kissing both undoing the buttons and zippers of each others jeans and taking them down Clark listened to Lois' heartbeat as he always did when they made love. But this time he could hear another softer, quicker sound as well as the quick drumming of Lois's heart he stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"Hum, Clark?" She protested to him stopping so abruptly and opened her eyes and looked at him. "Oh, no not tonight."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clark said looking into her eyes.

"Hum, tell you what?" She asked planting soft kisses up his jaw line hoping to encourage him to continue what they were doing.

"About the baby." Lois stopped kissing him and looked at him confused.

"What baby?"

"You don't know?" He asked Lois had again started to kiss the other side of his jaw losing interest in the conversation.

"Hum, know what?"

"Lois you're pregnant."

"What!?" Lois sat up rather too quickly and bumped heads with Clark. "OW! Shit!" She grabbed her forehead and lay back down on the pillow and before she had realised he had gone Clark had placed an ice pack on her forehead.

"You alright?" He asked holding the pack to the bump to her head.

"How do you know?"

"Err I erm I was listening to your heartbeat and I could hear another one." He looked at her. "So either you've grown another heart or…"

"I'm pregnant." She said softly not quite knowing what to do with the information.

"Yeah." Clark smiled. "You alright?"

"Huh I don't know five minutes ago we were about to make love I had know idea we had already made a baby. My heads cold."

"That's the ice." Clark explained he wasn't too sure what to do he wanted to scream that his wife was going to have his baby. But he didn't know how she felt about it. They'd talked about children and that she did what children when the time was right but was the timing right they'd only been married four months.

"That would explain it. " She said staring at him and removing the ice pack and sitting up. "We should be sure maybe you didn't hear right or…"

"You want me to take a look you know..." He points at his eyes.

"Err no, no I mean well could it hurt it?" She asked. "You know like pregnant woman aren't supposed to have x-rays are they I think I read that somewhere. Would that be the same effect?"

"Hum good point."

"Well we'll have to do one of those home tests." She looks at Clark "Well?"

"What?"

"Go get one no two just to be sure."

"Now?"

"I can't wait 'til tomorrow."

"Where am I going to find a drugstore open at this time of night?"

"I don't know where in the world is a drugstore open?"

"You want me to go as Superman."

"Well don't go into the store as Superman that might rouse suspicion why Superman is buying a pregnancy test." Clark sighed he knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she knew for sure.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He stood up and spun into his suit then flew out the window. Lois stood up and started to pace What if Clark was right? What if she was pregnant? They would be parents. Clark would be a daddy. She was going to have his baby. A huge smile spread across her face at her last thought. She didn't think she wanted children until she fell in love with Clark. But the thought of having his baby made her feel so happy she wanted to scream out that she was having Clark Kent's baby.

Ten minutes later Clark came back in the window and landed softly by the bed and spun into a pair of black silk sleep shorts Lois was now wearing the matching nightshirt to go with it.

"Where have you been?" She asked taking the bag Clark handed her she looked in it.

"I had to go to London." He explained.

"Oh well I should go err do this." She went into the bathroom Clark stood out and began to pace running his hands through his hair.

"If I'm like this waiting for the results what am I going to be like in the delivery room?" He mumbled.

"What?" Lois said through the door.

"I was just thinking how useless I'm going to be."

"You'll be a great dad haven't we been through this before."

"That's not what I meant. I mean in the delivery room. What is there for me to do?"

"Take my abuse?" Lois teased Clark smiled.

"I do that anyway don't I?"

"Watch it Flyboy."

"So what dose it say?" He called through the door

"It's not done yet." Lois called back there had been two in each box so she'd done all four she figured if three of them were the same then she would take that as the answer she just hoped that it wasn't two and two.

"Well anything yet?" Clark said impatiently but there was no answer. "Lois?" The door opened and Lois walked out tears in her eyes Clark wasn't sure if it was because she was upset because she was or because she wasn't. "Lois?" He whispered a grin spread across her face and she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"We're going to have a baby." She laughed then kissed him. "Huh, We're going to have a baby, baby!"

"You're not upset?" Clark asked stunned that she wasn't a little worried he'd expected her to be freak out a little.

"Why should I be upset I'm having a baby with the man I love." She kisses him a big grin on her face. "Mmm I love you Clark Kent."

"Mmm I love you too Lois Lane-Kent." They fell on the bed. "This is the best valentines gift." He kisses her and they make love.

THE END


End file.
